


Nobody asks

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sebastian, Caring Hunter, Fluff, M/M, Minor Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Hunter, soft, this starts out as fluff then goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Warblers suspect somethings going on between Hunter and Sebastian. There is something.I’m bad at summaries but this starts out nice then goes dirty.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Kudos: 23





	Nobody asks

When the Warblers walked in to see Sebastian on Hunter's lap, going over what looked to be sheet music, nobody dared to ask. Then again nobody asked Hunter questions often, other than Sebastian. The boys seemed to notice their presence but didn't seem to care until the actual start of their rehearsal.

The only thing that seemed to be off during the rehearsal was Sebastian barely left Hunter's side and if he did Hunter found a way to get to him. Nick noticed how Hunter's hands always found their way onto Sebastian to 'fix his posture' when his posture and stature was perfectly fine.

Nick and Jeff left with Sebastian at the end of rehearsal, they made the excuse they needed to speak to him, which they sort of did.

"What's going on between you and Hunter?" Nick asked as they walked to the dorms.

"What do you mean?"

"You were literally sat in his lap today!" Jeff replied.

"Plus his hands were all over you!" Nick added.

"Okay, and?"

"There's clearly something going on between you two." Nick answered.

"And what if there is?"

"We just want to know so we on alert in case you get hurt." Jeff answered.

"Like you were when we got together." Nick added when they got to Nick and Jeff's dorm room.

Sebastian pushed the boys into the dorm and shut the door.

"Listen, you are to say nothing, to nobody. Got it?"

"Got it." The boys said in unison.

"There is something between us. We are together but we aren't saying anything because we don't want to yet."

"It's pretty obvious though." Jeff said.

"We know, we're doing on purpose because we like to mess with people but you are not tell anyone else. I'm only telling you two because you're my best friends-"

"He called us his best friends, Jeff!" Nick squealed.

"Calm down, Nick." Jeff put an arm around his boyfriend.

"Yes I did because you are Nick but say anything to anyone and you're not and never will be again."

"Okay, we won't say anything. You'll tell us if he hurts you, won't you?"

"I don't know what you are going to do, but sure. Now, I have to go and meet Hunter in our dorm room. I'll see you later." He said goodbye and left.

———————

Hunter was waiting on their beds that they pushed together to make one big one. He had his phone in his hand, aimlessly scrolling through social media's.

"Where have you been?" Hunter asked, placing his phone on the nightstand as he stood up and came over to Sebastian.

"Nick and Jeff were interrogating me. And I told them to get them to shut up."

"Of course they were and I swear if they say anything-"

"Hunter, they won't do that. They just don't want me getting hurt."

"They're good friends to you." Hunter back Sebastian into a wall, a smirk flashed across Sebastian's face.

"They won't want to know what you do me in here, if they don't want me getting hurt." Sebastian said as Hunter attached his lips to his neck, biting down.

"Just imagine their faces if we told them, told them how rough you like it, princess." Sebastian replied with a moan. "Told them how you're so submissive to me, how you do what ever I want. How you love it when I call you princess and praise you." Sebastian moaned again.

"And I'd tell them how much I love it, how much I love how much you dominate me. How much you love it when I call you daddy or sir." Hunter sucked on his neck, making a dark purple neck.

"I think we would ruin their innocent, they're so vanilla." Hunter smiled, Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Now, is my perfect princess going to get on his knees."

Sebastian did as he was told and got onto his knees.

"There's my good boy, you know what to do." Hunter praised him as he tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair and pulled, gaining a moan from Sebastian.

Sebastian undid Hunter's trousers, pulling them and his boxers down, freeing his large, red cock. Sebastian smiled and kissed the tip before taking only the tip in and suckling like it was a lollipop.

"So good to me baby." Hunter praised and pushed Sebastian's head down, the boy gagging slightly but recovering very quickly. He hollowed his cheeks and licked the underneath. Hunter moaned above him, pulling on his hair just how Sebastian liked it.

After a couple of minutes Hunter pulled Sebastian off and pulled him by his hair to stand up. He captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

"What do you want me to do, princess." Hunter smirked at him.

"I want you to fuck me and I want my daddy to fuck me hard."

"Are you going to use any manners today?" Hunter asked, as he took his and Sebastian's clothes off.

"I want you to fuck me hard, please, sir."

"Anything my princess wants, my princess gets. As long as, he uses his manners." He reminded Sebastian before leading him over to the bed. Sebastian laying down on his stomach as he always did, his head to the side so he could see Hunter.

He watched as Hunter took a condom and lube out of the draw. He put the condom down and lubed up his fingers. He kissed Sebastian before teasing his rim with the tip of his finger. He slowly pushed his index finger into the first knuckle, Sebastian moaning loudly underneath.

"Shh, baby, you don't want everyone to know how good you get fucked. Plus, Nick and Jeff are down the hall."

"I wish I could tell everyone how good I get fucked. Stupid Dalton rules." Sebastian half moaned, half spoke as Hunter slowly pushed the rest of his finger in.

He gave Sebastian a minute before moving slowly. Even if Sebastian liked it rough, Hunter always made sure Sebastian was prepped properly, he didn't want to damage his boy. He added a second finger when he was ready and gave him a few minutes to adjust before he started scissoring the fingers.

"I love how your so gentle with me." Sebastian breathed.

"Don't get used to it, princess. It's just while I'm prepping you." Sebastian smiled at him.

"I know, that's what I meant." Sebastian moaned as Hunter pushed in the tip of his third finger.

"Thank you, baby." He leaned forward to kiss him. "You're so good for me." He used his other hand to stroke Sebastian's back as he pushed the rest of his third finger in.

When it was all the way in Sebastian hips bucked forward and he let out a loud moan, signalling to Hunter he'd hit his prostate.

"Found it, have I?" Hunter asked, with a smirk on his face.

"You know you have." He thrusted his fingers to hit it again, gaining another loud moan from Sebastian.

Hunter slowly fingered Sebastian for a few minutes, he liked to tease Sebastian and draw it out as long as he could. Hunter loved to watch Sebastian squirm underneath him and beg him.

"Hunt...please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"I am." Hunter smirked at him.

"Please fuck me with your cock." Sebastian moaned as Hunter hit his prostrate.

"Who do you want to fuck you?"

"You, Hunter." Hunter used his other hand to reach and tangle his fingers in Sebastian's hair. He roughly pulled him up with his hair. Sebastian letting out another moan.

"That's not my name now, is it?"

"No, sir." Sebastian replied.

"Good princess, what's my other name?"

"Daddy." Sebastian breathed out. Hunter captured his lips in another bruising kiss.

"Good boy. You ready for me?" Sebastian nodded. "Can princess use his words?"

"Ready for you, sir." Hunter pulled his fingers out, Sebastian whined at the lose. His hole clenching around air.

Hunter rolled on condom and lubed himself up. He positioned himself in line with Sebastian and slowly pushed the tip in. Both the boys let out a moan. Hunter slowly pushed the rest of himself in, bottoming out and letting Sebastian get used to the intrusion.

"Love you." Sebastian breathed.

"Love you too, baby" Hunter kissed the space in between his shoulder blades.

"Move, please."

Hunter started to move. At the beginning he moved slowly before picking up the pace and thrusting into Sebastian with a punishing pace. Sebastian was a mess under him. He was squirming and moaning. Sebastian was trying to get any friction on his cock as he could. Hunter had a rule where he could only touch himself if Hunter had given him permission which he hadn't yet. Sebastian looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You want to touch yourself?" Sebastian nodded. "Since you've been pretty much a good boy today, I'll let you."

"Thank you, daddy." Sebastian smiled before stroking himself as Hunter fucked him.

After a few strokes, Sebastian knew he was going to cum and based on Hunter's hips and breaths, he was going to as well.

"Gonna cum.” Sebastian moaned.

"Come with me." Hunter kissed the back of his neck and fucked into him relentlessly. 

They boys came together, both moaning each other's name. Sebastian came all over his hand, Hunter coming inside the condom, his hips stuttering as he did. Hunter slowly removed himself from Sebastian and took his condom off, throwing it towards the trash can.

Hunter gave Sebastian a gentle kiss before going to the bathroom and getting a washcloth. He came back and gently cleaned Sebastian's cock and hand up. He threw the washcloth towards the bathroom door, knowing he'd pick it up later.

He came and laid next to Sebastian who immediately put his head on his chest and snuggled into his side.

"I love you so much, Hunt." He smiled sleepily.

"I love you so much too, Bas." Hunter kissed his head and pulled a blanket over them before wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian. 

"So good to me." Sebastian said as he closed his eyes.

"And you're so good to me. Now, go to sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up." Hunter whispered.

"You sleep too." Hunter hummed in agreement as he squeezed Sebastian and closed his eyes.


End file.
